Picture Perfect Girl
by iNsAnEyEtSaNe
Summary: They ran into each other at the mall. Add in some wolf-whistling, DDR, and Hollister. What do you get? Some romance and love.


**Picture Perfect Girl**

_Emmett's P.O.V_

"Emmie bear, the girls, and I want to go shopping." My date Melissa said whining.

"Okay, babe." I said.

"Come with us?" She asked.

"No the guys and I are starved. We're going to hit the food court." I said impatiently somewhat lying.

"Fine." She said pouting.

"Come on guys." I said to Edward and Jasper.

We turned away and walked to the food court. As we walked to the line, I looked around and saw three girls sitting at a table nearby. I looked at the girls and wolf-whistled at them, but it was meant for the blonde. She looked sexy in her white short-shorts and a blue hoodie. They turned around and glared. I gave them a grin and winked at the blonde. She glared one last time before talking to her friends. I wondered who they were; I don't think I have ever seen them on campus, or maybe I have. We ordered our food and sat down at a table.

"Emmett." Jasper said taking a bite of his sandwich.

"What?" I asked.

"Why do you always play girls?" he said.

"I'm just trying to find my perfect girl, but from all the girls I have dated none of them is the perfect girl." I replied a little hurt.

"Then what kind of girl are you looking for?" Edward asked.

"Do you think any 19 year old male would know who his perfect girl is?" I asked disbelievingly. "Do you?"

"Yeah, I do." Jasper said. "I want a girl who is optimistic, who likes me for me. She doesn't care what people say, smart, pretty, and most importantly she must understand me."

"Edward." I asked.

"I want a girl who doesn't flaunt her beauty, someone who completes me in everything or almost everything. She must be selfless,

"At least you know what your perfect girl should be, I have no clue."

"Maybe because once you date a girl, after a while you start looking for flaws." Jasper said.

Even though it was true, I was angry. It's not my fault, I mean they just didn't fit. I would know who my perfect girl is when I meet her. So why can't I go out with girls to see if they're the one. It's also not my fault that I haven't came across my perfect girl, yet. I sighed and we finished our food talking about other stuff. We went to the arcade once we finished eating and we saw those three girls again. The brunette and the black haired chick were watching their friend play DDR against some other guy. The song ended and she won. She got off and hugged her friends smiling.

"Rose are you playing again?" the brunette asked.

"_So the blonde chick's name was Rose." _I mused.

"I guess, if anybody wants to play against me." She told her friend.

"Even if they do, I doubt they'd beat you." Her other friend said.

"Of course, Alice." She said playfully.

"Rosalie, don't get too smug." The brunette said shaking her head. Rose must be her nickname.

"Sorry, Bells. I can't help it." Rose said shrugging. "So anybody want to play against me."

"I'll play." I said cockily stepping forward.

"It's you again!" She hissed. "Are you stalking me or something."

"I actually prefer, Emmett." I said winking amusedly. Edward and Jasper chuckled behind me. "No I'm not stalking you. Wouldn't most girls be shopping and not playing at the arcade."

"Well I'm not like girls." She said.

"I figured." I replied smirking. "So you up for the challenge?"

"Fine." She said.

"How about me make this a little interesting?" I asked.

"How so?" she replied looking at me suspiciously.

"Loser has to whatever the winner says." I said smirking.

"Anything?" she asked.

"Anything." I confirmed.

"Okay, deal." She said. "Why the hell not?"

We got on and decided on Heartless by Kanye West. We started dancing and I could tell she was shocked. She wasn't the only good dancer here and I made sure of that. I'm not going to lie and say that she wasn't a good dancer, I'll say it straight up she was as good as me. I looked at our score and saw that I was behind by 10 points, so I did a couple of fancy moves, and I was in the lead. The game finished and I won. I smiled widely, while she groaned and looked over to her friends. Bella gave her a sympathetic look while Alice laughed.

"So I won." I said smirking.

"You got lucky." She muttered.

"Since I won…" I started.

"We all get it, you won, I lost. You don't have to gloat every frickin second." She snapped. "Get on with it."

"You have to kiss me." I finished not letting her comment faze me. "On the lips."

"I'll do it." She said. The crowd cheered and she added, "Only because I always keep my side of the deal."

She walked a couple of steps and was in front of me. I leaned down and brought my hands down to her waist. I crashed my lips against hers. The kiss only lasted for 30 seconds before we pulled away. She blinked and left with her friends. I stared at her as she left. Even though it was a short kiss, I felt something. Something I hadn't felt with anyone else. Had she felt it too? We went to American Eagle and then to Hollister. We were at Hollister looking at clothes when I heard a girl's musical laughter. I looked up and looked toward the sound. Is this fate or something, this is the third time we've seen them in a day. She was laughing at something Alice had said and I smiled. Her laugh was contagious, it could make a sad person smile. This was so unlike me, to think about a girl like this that I didn't meet. Heck this was the first girl, I have ever had feeling like this for. Could she be the one? My perfect girl, it made sense. I walked over to them.

"Excuse me ladies, but I need to talk to your friend alone." I said grabbing Rose's small, pale, smooth white hand.

"What the fuck?" She hissed. "Why do you keep following me, I already kept my part of the deal?"

"This is Edward and this is Jasper." I said as they came behind me. "We'll be right back."

I dragged her out of the store and started walking. Within a few seconds she pulled her hand away and huffed. I rolled my eyes and grabbed it back so she wouldn't run away. We walked into a bathroom and I made sure no one was in there besides us.

"The bathroom. You need to talk to me so you bring me to a frickin bathroom. Are you mental?" She snapped.

"Shut up." I replied.

"I thought you brought me here so we could talk, so why can't I talk?" She hissed.

"Just hear me out and tell the truth too. Then you can talk how much you want to." I said.

"Fine." She gritted.

"When we kissed, did you feel anything?" I asked taking a step closer to her.

"No." She said scoffing.

"Really?" I asked taking a few more steps so that she was trapped. I placed my arms on the door, each hand beside her head.

"No." She said, "You're wrong, I don't feel anything." I raised an eyebrow and leveled my face to hers.

"You didn't?" I asked huskily. I knew she had felt something. Some kind of connection, the same kind I had felt. And when she pulled away, I felt it in her eyes.

"I…I didn't." she stuttered.

"So if I did this it wouldn't matter?" I asked. I brought my lips by hers and whispered, "You don't feel anything?"

"No." she said firmly as if she was convincing herself.

"What about this?" I asked. I lowered my head and placed butterfly kisses on her neck.

"No…nothing." she said breathing in deeply.

"How about this?" I asked. I brought my head back up and crashed my lips against hers for the second time for today. I waited for her to pull away and make up an excuse, but she didn't. Instead she responded just as eagerly as me.

"Nothing?" I asked breathlessly laying my forehead against hers.

"Definitely something" She said before bringing her lips back to mine.

"Go out with me?" I asked against her lips.

"Okay?" she answered smiling.


End file.
